Meeting in the middle
by Lightness-and-Darkness
Summary: One-shot. My take on the famous "One upon a time I would have asked you to stay..." scene. A bit of them dancing around each other but then finally meeting in the middle. Jibbs. Please Review.


"Once upon a time, Jethro, I would have asked you to stay and wouldn't have taken no for an answer." Jenny sighed, running her fingers through her long red, and slightly curled hair. They were standing in her house meters away from each other. Jen was facing the front door and he was looking into her house, both were looking at each other, and parallel to the stair case.

"This isn't one of those times, is it Jen?" Jethro grunted, his eyes were sad, his shoulders hunched, and his mouth refused to smirk. This was completely unlike him.

"I never said that," Jenny grinned with a mischievous smile on her face, "but no you're probably right." she sighed. She could feel them slipping back into the usual routine, were they danced around each other constantly but never met in the middle.

"Maybe, I don't want to be right," Jethro sighed; taking a step closer to the woman he loved. Trying desperately to make this time different then the other, God knows how many, failed attempts to win her back.

"Ah but history always repeats itself," Jen said, wearily. "Only if you never knew the reason why," Jethro sighed, knowing that, that comment was one step too far. And as if on cue, Jenny took one step back.

"Are you asking me why I left you in Paris? That was six years ago Jethro." She sneered. Jenny didn't want to talk about it; she didn't even want to think about it.

"Yes I am Jen," he whispered; his hands clenched into fists as he spoke. "Well there were a few reasons," Jenny sighed defeatedly, "You never told me you loved me, which was a big one." Jenny said trying hard not to cry as she spoke. "And I would have bet a lot of money that you were planning on leaving me. Plus I did want the job." She smirked; she new angst was slipping into her voice.

"I wouldn't have left you," Jethro whispered; unclenching his fists and meeting her eyes. She couldn't help smiling whenever she looked into his eyes, and with that she took one step forward. "I know that now," Jenny whispered. Her heart was slowly rebuilding itself.

"But did you love me?" she questioned, letting her breath seam harsh and angry. "Not as much as I do now," he shrugged. Jenny rolled her eyes. "I dare say, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, are you telling me you love me?"

Jethro laughed, "Yes, Miss Shepherd." They both looked at each other, not quite sure what to do now, but Jethro took one step closer to her.

"These things take more than love," She stated leaning her arm on the stairwell. Than sitting herself up so she was sitting underneath the banister. "What are you talking about?" Jethro asked. He walked two steps closer to her, so they were only a meter apart.

"Well for starters, I am head of a federal agency, your boss, and it's been what four hours since Hollis dumped you?" Jenny declared. Jethro's fists clenched in anger, as Jenny kept smiling an innocent smile. She was wearing a white turtle neck Jumper and a black pencil skirt.

"And I can't help but get the feeling I'm the rebound girl," she added, as Jethro took one step closer to her. "So you want to be more than that," Jethro smirked smugly. "No I deserve more than that!" Jenny pouted.

That was the one thing that he loved and hated about Jenny. She could twist words, and give them new meanings. It made her the perfect politician, but almost impossible to apologise too.

"I had to do what was right for me Jethro, I still do." She sighed, letting her gaze drift to the floor. "What does that even mean Jen?" he whispered. She looked up again, letting their eyes meat; sapphires and emeralds. "It means we're not going to work out,"

Jethro laughed, an angry sarcastic laugh, "I think we have to start something before you can say that."

"What would say is the start than," she mocked. She always enjoyed these games of wits. "A kiss," he said calmly and thoughtfully.

Jenny leaned back instinctively, taken back by his words. "Fine then," she snickered, hopping down from her perch and stepping towards him. Grabbing him by the collar and letting her lips crash into his. Her hands reached around his neck and his found their way to her waist. By the time it was over they were both gasping for air.

"I've changed my mind, Jenny panted. "What does that even mean?" he said confusion icing his words.

"Stay," she whispered.


End file.
